The present invention relates to motor-vehicle rear suspensions, of the type in which each wheel support is connected to a McPherson-type upright and is also guided by means of a front transverse arm and a rear transverse arm whose ends are articulated to the body and to the wheel support respectively.
In the present description and in the claims which follow, the term "transverse" is used with reference to a direction substantially perpendicular to a vertical longitudinal plane of the motor vehicle.